The Humanity of a Ghost Boy
by WordStained
Summary: "Ghosts were evil, weren't they? They terrorized Amity Park. But he was different. He seemed so... human. You could look in his eyes and see his soul. A human soul." Danny was killed, but he never knew Sam or Tuck. As he stops his own kind form attacking Amity Park, Sam learns that maybe all ghosts aren't as evil as everyone thought they were.
1. The Ghost Boy

Summary: "Ghosts were evil, weren't they? They terrorized Amity Park. But he was different. He seemed so... human. You could look in his eyes and see his soul. A human soul." Danny was killed in an accident at age 10, but he never knew Sam or Tuck. As he stops his own kind form attacking Amity, Sam learns that maybe ghosts aren't so different from humans after all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters. This story was written purely for entertainment, and I am making no money from it.

A/N: Just a little idea that popped into my head. I'm not sure how well this will work, so bare with me. -Stained

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ghost Boy

It started out as a normal day... well, as normal of a day as you could have in Amity Park. Sam Manson dressed for school quickly. Before leaving the bathroom, she stared in the mirror. Her black hair fell to her shoulders, a small ponytail on top flowing down to the middle of her neck. Violet eyes stared back at her as she looked over her pale face. Her black tank top was snug and comfortable, as were the matching skirt and combat boots she wore with it. Same old, same old.

With a small sigh, she pushed her way out of the bathroom, grabbed her back pack, and headed downstairs. She'd hoped her parents had already left for work, but no. They sat at the table, still eating a breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, sweetheart," her mother greeted in the annoyingly perky voice. Supressing a sigh, Sam muttered a greeting of her own. No one spoke for a moment. Sam resented her parents. When she was a child, they did what they wanted for her without even asking. They refused to treat her like an individual. So that's what she became. Sam Manson, ultra-recyco vegitarian goth girl whose best, and only friend was a somewhat self-absorbed techno geek by the name of Tucker Foley.

"Breakfast?" her dad asked, holding up a plate of eggs. She glanced at the clock before answering.

"I gotta go. I need to... talk to Mr. Lancer about the book we're reading before school starts," she lied as she pulled a granola bar out of the cubbord. Without another word, she ran out the door, on her way to meet Tucker before school started.

~OoO~

Sam smiled in triumph as they walked into the cafeteria at lunch that day. A banner hanging over the kitchen announced that the school would be trying a new menu for the week. An ultra-recyclo vegitatian menu.

"Sam, what did you do?" Tucker asked in dismay. He was a strict carnivore. But this week, that would change. He never remembered to bring a lunch, and he was one of those guys that sort of turned into a baby if he skipped a meal.

"I finally got the school board to try out the new menu," I told him simply. "I wore them down." They were in line by that point, next to get their meal.

"What is this?" he asked, pulling the corner up a bit to examine it. "It looks like grass on a bun!"

"Grow up, Tucker,"she sighed as they sat down. "It's good for you." Mr. Lancer walked up to them, beaming.

"Ms. Manson, I wanted to thank you on behalf of the staff for this welcome change to the lunch menu. This is a wonderful opportunity to encourage a healthy lifestyle to the students." Tucker sniffed the air, a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"I smell... meat," he said, glaring at Mr. Lancer. The balding teacher raised his hands in protest.

"No, no. The rumors about an all stake buffett in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue. Thanks, again." With that, he left. Tucker turned his glare to Sam. She just shrugged and continued eating her lunch. Then, a plate was slammed in front of them.

They looked up in surprise, only to find Dash Baxter. He was the quarterback of the Casper High football team, easily the most popular guy in school. With is golden hair, blue eyes, and muscular build he could have any girl he wanted. But right then, he was furious.

"I asked for three mud pies," he told twm. "You know what they gave me? _Three. Mud._ Pies. Made of MUD. From the ground!" When they didn't say anything, he continued. "These are supposed to be the best years of my life; after this, it's all down hill from here. How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days if I'm stuck eating dirt?"_  
_

"Actually, it's top soil," Sam corrected. Dash glared at her.

"Whatever!" He turned back to Tucker, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him out of his seat. When they were face-to-face, Dash hissed out five menacing words: "Eat it. All of it." He dropped Tucker back in his seat and pushed the plate and a fork in front of him. Everyone watched with baited breath as he raised the fork to his mouth, prepared to take the first bite.

Then, there was a loud crash from the kitchen, causing everyone's attention to shift. Tucker took this distraction as a way out of eating the mud pies. Without waisting a second, he launched the mud on the fork at the nearest person, a large jock at the next table. "Garbage fight!" he shouted before ducking under the table.

Tucker calling her food garbage angered Sam. "It's not garbage, it's-" but her words were cut off as Tuker pulled her under the table, seconds before a glop of mud and lunch box would have collided with her head.

Seeking refuge from the raging garbage war, the pair headed toward the kitchen, the crash all but forgotten. But when they got in, they were meet with a huge surprise. An ancient-looking lady with deathly pale skin floated at the other end of the room. Closer to them was another floating figure, this one with a seemingly unsolid whisp of a tail. His back was to them, so they couldn't tell much about him.

He had white hair, like white-as-snow white. His top half was dressed in what looked like a black jumpsit with a whit belt and gloves. Only a little bit of his skin was visible from that angle, but what they could see was tan. He seemed to have a somewhat scrawny build.

"Oh, hello children," the lunch lady said, noticing them. The boy turned his head, but only for a second. "Could you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I can't find it. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah," Tucker said blandly. "She did." The old Lady changed. Her features grew wild and she rose higher in the air.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU? NOBODY CHANGES MY MENU, IT'S BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS! Would you children like some cake?" Confused and in shock, Sam and Tucker nodded. "Too bad! People who change MY menu don't get dessert!" With that, she sent stacks of glass plates flying at Sam.

But the white-haired boy was faster. Flying at an incredible speed, he got in front of her and caught all of the plates. Then he did the same when another stack was launched at Tucker. As he sat them down carefully, the dishwashers came to life and charged toward them. Before they hit, though, the boy grabbed both of them and pulle them through the wall. Yeah, right through it, as if it wasn't there.

They tumbled to a stop in an empty hall. "Who are you?" Sam couldn't help but ask as the boy picked himself up. He looked her dead-on for the first time, and she realized he wasn't normal. His white hair cascaded over his piercing green eyes, eyes that glowed unnaturally. He smiled a little but.

"Call me Danny," he said. She smiled back.

"I'm Sam and that's Tucker." Tucker pushed his way in between them.

"Sorry to interupt," he said, not sounding sorry at all, "but would you mind explaining what just happened?" Danny nodded.

"This is going to sound really weird, and kinda crazy, but that was a ghost."

"A ghost?" they asked together, not sure if they heard right. But Danny nodded once more.

"She's a ghost, and I am too."


	2. Doom With Soup on the Side

A/N: I changed the rating from K to T because there may be some conversations that might upset children, and I really don't want to make kids cry or make their mom's want to punch me in the face. As I'm sure you can tell, this story will deal a lot with death, and after thinking long and hard, I decided children don't need to be thinking about that. The show itself hardly managed to skirt around that, and even then it had some questionable moments (i.e. The Ultimate Enemy). That, and I pre-wrote a few chapters, and there's some minor swearing... So, yeah. Just a little heads-up. Later, Stained.

* * *

Chapter 2

Doom With Some Soup on the Side

Sam and Tucker didn't know what to think. Here was some strange kid they'd never seen in their lives, trying to tell them he was a ghost. Did they believe him? Laugh and walk away like they never saw him? Seek a teacher and get him professional help?

He seemed to realize they didn't believe him. The last thing they saw of him was a blank stare. Then, poof! He disappeared. They looked around frantically. Then he reappeared leaning against the lockers, arms crossed. "Believe me now?" The nodded in unison. "Good. Now, I need you two to-"

Whatever he wanted them to do, they would never know. Meat of all shapes, sizes, and kinds started flying through the air past them. They joined at the end of the hall, turning the Lunch Lady ghost into a giant meat monster. "Oh. My. God," Sam and Tucker muttered, eyes wide.

"But where did it all come from?" Tucker asked. His confused expression became a scowl. "Lancer!" He couldn't spend much time being mad at Lancer because the newly formed meat monster Lunch Lady spoke.

"Prepare to learn why _meat _is the most powerful of the five food groups." She pointed at Sam, meaning this little lesson was for her more than the others. Then her fury melted away. "Cookie?" she asked politely.

Having seen the response the Lunch Lady had when she and Tucker said they would like some cake, Sam shook her head. "Then **perish!**" As the Lunch Lady prepared for a strike, Sam found herself shielded by the ghost, Danny. This surprised her. She didn't know him, he didn't know her. Why would he protect her?

"The only thing that has an expiration date here is you," he told her, anger seeming to color his tone. But Sam noticed him swaying. Apparently, so did the Lunch Lady. She grabbed the ghost boy and threw him toward the wall. He crashed into Tucker and they were slammed into the lockers behind them. The ghost seemed disoriented, a hand pressed to his temple, his eyes squeezed shut.

Distracted, Sam didn't notice the Lunch Lady's next move until it was too late. I giant fist of meat wrapped around her, carrying her away. The last thing she heard was Tucker frantically trying to get the ghost boy up. "Come on, man. Get up! We have to go!" Footsteps approached quickly and the ghost turned invisible.

"You're not going_ anywhere, _Mr. Foley."

~OoO~

Trapped in a pile of meat. Could life get any worse? Sam struggled against the tight-packed pile, but it was no use. The only way she would get out is if someone dug her out.

"My dear child," the Lunch Lady said, her voice sounding like a sweet old lady, "meat is good for kids. It helps them grow and makes them smile." She regarded Sam sadly. "Why won't you eat it?" In an attempt to persuade her, the Lunch Lady held out a chicken leg. Sam turned away from it.

"We don't _need_ meat. That's a fact." In an instant, sweet, old grandma turned into the Big Bad Wolf.

"You need discipline, manners, _respect!_ You know where that comes from?" Over the Lunch Lady's shoulder, Sam thought she saw Tucker and the ghost boy, but only for a second. "**Meat!** Chicken or fish?" Then, the ghost boy flew up behind the Lunch Lady. She turned, but it was too late. He sent her flying into a wall. When he followed, Tucker came over with a fork and knife.

He started cutting the meat, eating it ravenously. "I'll have you free in no time, Sam," he promised.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Sam moaned as Tucker took another bite. She looked over at the ghost boy. He jumped, somersaulting in midair. But the Lunch Lady grabbed his foot before he could kick her, dangling him upside down.

"You see!" the Lunch Lady shirked. "This is why you need meat; you're all skin and bones!" That said, she tossed him like he was a stuffed doll. But before he collided with the wall, he did the thing he'd done before and managed to pass right through it. He came back through it, but the Lunch Lady was ready. She sent shish kebobs flying at him. He panicked for a moment.

He cringed, but then his body split in two, connected by what looked like smoke. The shish kebobs hit the smokey part and the ghost boy rejoined himself, looking slightly baffled. Then he realized that the Lunch Lady was gathering meat again. Finally, the meat was removed from Sam, much to Tucker's dismay. Unfortunately, the Lunch Lady was a giant pile of meat again.

She launched a pile of meat at the ghost boy. When it hit him, it reformed in the shape of a fist and drew him back to her. He struggled against it, but he was having about as much success as Sam had.

Tucker held up his fork and knife again and said, "Don't worry, man. Help is on the way!" Once again, the Lunch Lady threw Danny at the wall before growling loudly at the other two. Needless to say, the backed down. "Run?"

Sam nodded, eyes wide. "Run." Tucker dropped his silverware as they took off. The Lunch Lady was ready. She threw a large pile of meat in front of them, effectively blocking off the door. With no other way to go, they ran the opposite direction. Sam noticed the ghost boy holding his head from where he hit the wall. Still, they kept running. Then, right before the Lunch Lady would have dropped a ton of meat on them, he flew from behind and picked them up, carrying them through the wall.

"Gee. Thanks," Sam said, not able to think of anything else. "You saved us."

"Yeah..." he said, his voice weak. "Don't mention... it..." They were outside, about ten feet in the air. Then Sam realized they were loosing altitude.

"Are you alright... Danny?" He gave a weak smile.

"Me...? I'm... fine... really..." And then they hit the ground. They tumbled a few times, Danny skidding a few feet away. He looked like he was sleeping. Sam crawled over to him, gently pushing his shoulder.

"Danny? Danny! Wake up." He didn't.

"Great. He passed out," Tucker said sarcastically. The final bell rang and students flooded from the school.

Sam looked around before saying, "We gotta get him out of here, Tucker."

"Clearly, but don't you think people will notice us dragging around an unconscious boy with white hair dressed in a weird jumpsuit?"

"Well, there's not a lot we can do about dragging around an unconscious boy, but maybe we can cover up the rest. Didn't you wear a hoodie this morning?"

"I can't go in there!" Tucker protested. "Lancer will kill me! He... Danny... got me out of Lancer's office to save you. I'm going to be in so much trouble next time he sees me." Sam sighed.

"I'll go." She ran toward the school, disappearing inside. A few minutes later, she returned with a white hooded sweatshirt over her arm. "Help me get it on him," she told Tucker when she got back. "We can take him to my house. My parent both work and my Grandma should be with some of her friends."

~OoO~

A few hours passed. The ghost boy, Danny, was laid on Sam's bed. Sam and Tucker waited for him to wake up, not much conversation flowing between them. They were still trying to process the events of the day. Neither of them had believed in ghosts, but one was practically thrown at them. He saved them. But could they trust him? Look at what the other ghost had done.

Finally, he stirred, his neon green eyes fluttering open. "Wha- what happened?" he asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

"You passed out," Tucker said, going to stand next to the bed. "We brought you back to her house." Danny rubbed his forehead. "You've been out for four days." Danny's eyes widened as he sat straight up.

"Four _days!_" Tucker laughed.

"Na, just kidding. It's only been a couple hours." Sam elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him.

"Knock it off, Tucker." She turned her attention back to the ghost. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a meat truck," he admitted. "Thanks for... well, bringing me here. I don't even know you... why _did_ you bring me here?"

"Well, you saved us," Sam said with a shrug. "We couldn't just leave you there. We owed you."

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't changed the menu," Tucker pointed out. "You just _had _to be unique." Sam glared at him again.

"Your carelessness almost got us all killed!" Sam yelled. "Er... us killed, not him..." She paused to regather herself.

"You're blaming me?" Tucker asked, sounding furious. "You brought the Lunch Lady from hell here because _you _got meat taken away." His anger turned to determination. "And I'm gonna get it back!" Sam angrily pushed him towards the door.

"Yeah? You're gonna have to go through _me _to do it!" With that, she slammed the door behind him. Danny didn't know what to say. "You want anything to eat?" she asked, smiling a little. He looked nauseous at the thought.

"Pass."

~OoO~

Sam spent most of that evening organizing a protest. She spent a little time talking to Danny about where he came from, but he shied away from telling her about his life... or afterlife. Instead, he promised that he would tell her, if she still wanted to know, after they got everything settled with the Lunch Lady ghost.

When Sam's parents got home, she insisted he hide in the closet. Deciding to humor her, he hid. Only, when she opened the door to let him out, he wasn't there. She looked around frantically. Then, she heard 'boo!' whispered in her ear and jumped half out of her skin. Laughing, Danny came back into sight.

"I'm a ghost," he'd reminded her. "I can turn invisible."

"After today, I think you should relax the powers for a while." They certainly didn't need a repeat of his fainting episode. While he didn't think turning invisible for a few minutes would completely devastate his stamina, he decided to go along with it.

"I'm going back to your school tomorrow," he told her. "If the Lunch Lady is there, I'm gonna get her." To emphasize his point, he punched his palm.

~OoO~

When they got there the next day, they found that Tucker had spent his evening organizing a protest of his own. Sam's was on one side of the school yard, Tucker's was on the other. They both got the crowds excited before meeting again with Danny, who once again had the white hoodie on.

"You two managed to pull together two separate protests in one night?" They glared at each other.

Tucker spoke first. "Meat-eaters, man. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly."

Sam came back with, "Ultra-recyclo vegetarians are always ready to protest and because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster."

Danny was trying to figure out what to say when a trail of mist escaped his mouth, almost as if he could see his breath. "That's my ghost sense," he explained. "It lets me know when another ghost is around." He looked around for a moment. "She's here." As if to prove his point, meat from Tucker's protest went sky-born, all swirling into the shape of a... wait for it... meat monster. As people ran and screamed in terror, Danny took off the sweatshirt. He handed it to Sam and took to the sky himself.

"It's lunch time!" the Lunch Lady shirked as Danny flew toward her. Sam watched as Danny fought with the meat monster. Eventually, she created little, demonic looking replicas of herself which dragged him back to the ground. Every time he destroyed them, they kept re-forming. Finally, she rejoined with him.

Then, something metallic hit him in the head. He caught it before it fell. Sam could just make out what he said. "Fenton Thermos... Fenton Thermos!" This seemed to be the best news in the world to him. "I remember... Please work!"

He flew back towards the Lunch Lady, passing two jump-suited parents and their child, a girl named Jazz Fenton. "Thanks for the thermos!" he said as he passed. The man lit up.

"Ha ha!" they heard. "A ghost kid! I was right, you were wrong!" They didn't hear the rest, they were following Danny. He removed the cap from the thermos and aimed at the Lunch Lady, his hands glowing green.

"NO! Soup's _not _on the menu today!" she wailed at the sight of it.

"I'm changing the menu," he told her. "Permanently!" He pressed a button on the side and a blue light escaped the thermos, trapping the Lunch Lady and pulling her inside. When she was gone, he put the lid on once more and flew back to the ground with a smile. After grabbing the hoodie and putting it back on, he slid the thermos in the pocket.

"How did you know it did that?" Sam asked.

"It says 'Fenton Thermos' on the side." They were still confused so he explained further. "The Fentons are ghost hunters."

"Dude," Tucker said, "how do you know that?" Danny gave a sly grin before answering.

"They're my parents. My name is Danny Fenton."


	3. Memories

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, faved, or alerted. so far. You guys all rock! So, without further ado, chap 3! Later, Stained.

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories

"Danny Fenton?" Sam repeated, a memory stirring. She'd heard that name... But when? But trying to remember was like trying to look through thick gauze. It wasn't impossible, but it was hard. As she strained to pull the memory from wherever it was, a slight headache started forming behind her eyes.

"Don't hurt yourself," Tucker said, shaking her shoulder a bit. She nodded, but couldn't seem to let it go. She had to remember.

"Thanks for your help, guys," Danny said, "but I gotta go." Sam's eyes snapped wide open.

"Go? Go where?" He smiled. She must have sounded so whiny and desperate! She wanted to kick herself.

He held up the Fenton Thermos and said, "Well, there are two ghosts here, and we both belong in the Ghost Zone." This surprised her. He _wanted _to go back to the ghost world?

"But you promised-" Before she could finish her complaint, Danny pressed a finger to her lips.

"And I intend to keep it," he told her, "but I have to go home. If you're not doing anything on Saturday, we can meet somewhere."

"The Nasty Burger?" Tucker suggested. Sam made a face that disagreed.

"Somewhere away from the public," Danny recommended.

"Just outside of town, there's a hill that looks over the town," Sam said. "Could we meet there? Say, noon?" Danny smiled and nodded. Tucker didn't protest, so it was set. Danny bid them farewell and flew off.

~OoO~

Sam couldn't believe how slow the rest of the week went. It literally drug on. She asked Tucker if he remembered Danny at all, but he would just shrug and say he didn't. Boys were so infuriating! She knew that she remembered him, but how...?

They weren't friends. She would have remembered that, for sure. One night, she sat in her room, music playing from her laptop on the night stand when she remembered something ('bout time, right?). In the back of her closet was a box of old junk from elementary that her parents never let her throw out.

She pulled it out and dug around until she found what she was looking for; a stack of old, dusty yearbooks. they were only about thirty pages, the cover art full of smiley faces and other such cheerful art. That was part of the reason she wanted to throw them away, but her parents insisted that she would want to look through them one day despite her protests that she never would. Sam was never so happy to eat her words.

She decided to start with third grade. They were, thankfully, sorted by grade and last name. Second grade had no Fentons, so she quickly moved on to the next one. Third time was the charm, however. Danny Fenton was in her fourth grade class between Angie Fennel and Bryce Finn.

He smiled shyly at the camera, his ruffled black falling over his eyes. _I guess s__ome things never change, _Sam thought as she looked at the picture. She flipped to the back of the book to see if there were any group shots of him. Only one, a picture of fifth grade Dash giving his a wedgie.

That picture stirred a memory in Sam. She remembered that day. It was the first and only time she'd ever talked to him. She saw Dash picking on him and decided to help. Dash had a black eye and Sam had after-school detention for a week. Totally worth it. Danny had thanked her.

As she thought, the pages slipped from her grasp until all she held was the cover. Under the picture of the school with the caption 'Casper Elementary School Yearbook 2000-2001.' Under that was the dedication.

_This yearbook is dedicated to Danial 'Danny' Fenton_

_ 5/23/91- 8/14/01_

Danny had died sometime during the school year. He couldn't have been more than nine or ten that year, though. Almost as soon as this crossed her mind, another thought did too. She remembered her class being told after lunch one day that there had been an accident and that Danny Fenton wouldn't be coming back to school. But no one was sad. He didn't have friends who would have missed him. Life went on as if he never walked the halls of Casper Elementary School.

~OoO~

The next day was Friday. Sam couldn't focus on her school work. She was weighed down by the upcoming meeting with Danny and the faint memories she had of him from elementary.

In study hall, she decided to study the people around her rather than the text books that laid unopened in front of her. Across the room, she noticed one girl, the only one in the room, completely absorbed in a book. Her red hair fell over her shoulder in an unbroken sheet as she read. A name came to mind after a moment. Jasmine Fenton... Danny's sister? There was only one family in town named Fenton. It had to be.

After a moment of debate, Sam pulled the year book from her bag and walked over. Jasmine lowered the book a bit, her blue eyes peeking over the top. Sam sat there in silence, not sure how to begin.

"Can I help you?" Jasmine asked. Sam bit her lip, but flipped open the yearbook to the page Danny's picture was on.

"I was looking at this last night," she said, sliding it closer. Her finger was over Danny's picture. "He was your brother, wasn't he?" Jasmine looked away. "I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." She started to stand, but Jasmine motioned for her to stop.

"It's fine. I'm just not used to hearing that question. Yeah, he was. Did you know him?" Sam hesitated. A simple answer would have been yes or no, but now that she brought it up, she wasn't going to back down.

With a burst of confidence, she said, "No, but I punched Dash Baxter in the face when he gave Danny a wedgie." Jasmine actually smiled a little. An awkward moment passed between them again. "Were you two really close?"

"Until about two years before... He thought I was too overprotective."

"Oh..."

"Since the accident, I always try to be perfect," Jasmine said, her eyes a million miles away. "I was only twelve. I thought that if I was perfect all the time, my parents would stop being so sad. Really, I think it was more of distraction for me. I spent hours studying, getting perfect grades so that I didn't have time to be sad."

"Did it work?" Sam couldn't help bus ask.

"I don't know. We don't talk about him often, but we still sing 'Happy Birthday' and hang his ornaments and stalking every Christmas..." She didn't seem up to talking anymore.

"I'm sorry I upset you," Sam repeated. Jasmine just smiled, albeit sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad someone remembers him." Sam's smile matched hers.

"I'll see you around, Jasmine."

"Jazz. Only my parents call me Jasmine."

"Okay. I'll see you around, Jazz."

~OoO~

It was noon. She was on the hill. Tucker had called last minute saying that his parents were taking him to see their grandparents, so she was alone until Danny got there. _If _he got there. Maybe he was lost.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice said behind her, making her jump. Danny, still wearing the white hoodie Tucker let him borrow, sat down next to her. "So, what do you want to talk about?"


	4. The Afterlife of a Ghost Boy

A/N: Sorry it's been a little while since my last update. I'd like to say I was doing something important, but I'd be lying. To be quite honest, I spent most of the time playing Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess (that game rocks!), Nicktoons Unite (I always play as Danny :D), and figuring out GPXPlus (yes, I'm a PokeNerd; got a problem with that? xD). So, yeah. That's what happens when it's Summer Vacation. Anyway, here's the chapter. Later, Stained. (P.S. And yes, I Googled the lightning thing. You'll get it when you read that far.)

This chapter contains material that may not be suitable for young children. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Afterlife of a Ghost Boy

Tucker bailed. He 'forgot' to mention that his parents were dragging him to his grandparent's place for the weekend. That was so like Tucker. Make plans then realize he already has plans. And what's more? Danny was late. It was almost twelve-thirty, and there was no sign of Capser the Friendly Ghost. _Boys, _Sam thought somewhat bitterly. _They're all stupid, unreliable, ba-_

"Sorry I'm late," a soft voice said from behind, pulling Sam from her thoughts and making her jump half out of her skin. Danny materialized out of thin air next to her and sat down. He smiled a little shyly. Her scowl melted away and she couldn't help but smile back. "Where's Tucker?"

"Hopefully, being told 'When I was Your Age' stories by his grandpa." Danny chuckled. A moment of silence fell between them. Neither knew what to say. What could they say? Sam didn't want to offend Danny by being insensitive, and Danny didn't want to scare Sam by being to callous.

"So, what do you want to know?" Danny finally asked. His voice was soft, small; he didn't hold her gaze. It occurred to Sam that he was... nervous. As nervous as she was. Despite the thousands of questions burning in her mind, Sam decided it would be better if she started small. Something that could at least help relieve some the tension that burned between them like an electrical current. But what? Something funny? Serious? Political? The weather? ...Well, maybe not the last one... What?

Before she could really make up her mind, Sam blurted, "Why do you suck at using your ghost powers?" Danny's attention snapped back to her, an eyebrow arched. Sam's hands unconsciously covered her mouth, her violet eyes wide. "I didn't mean it like that!" After another moment, Danny's lips tugged up into a smile and he started laughing. Sam joined, albeit nervously. He didn't look offended. On the contrary; he was amused.

"You're right, though," he said, laughter dying down. "I do suck at using them. I never had a reason to use them in the Ghost Zone, so I'm not really used to them yet. With any luck, I'll get them down eventually." In the silence that followed, Sam studied him. He was so different than the boy in the picture in the year book. Not just the hair and eye color, but his build. He had long since lost the boyish pudginess he'd had as a child. His face was angular. His frame was slender, lean. Forming muscles were clear as day in the nearly skin-tight haz-mat suit her wore.

"You were ten when you..." She couldn't say it.

"Died," Danny finished gently. She nodded, swallowing. "You're right. I was."

"But, you're older now." He looked into her eyes before answering.

"So are you. I guess it happens as years pass." She wanted to smack him. That wasn't what she meant! And he knew that. Or did he? She reminded herself that boys didn't always read in between the lines the way girls did. Often times, things had to be spelled out for them. So, that's what she did.

"I know, but how?" He gave her an odd look. An irritated sigh hissed out. "I didn't know ghosts aged." It was so evident that he got it, Sam could almost hear the _click_ as the pieces fell together.

"Not all ghosts do. See, not everyone dies who they're meant to be. Think of the Lunch Lady." Not something Sam wanted to think about, but she did as she was told. "She's probably not going to age any 'cause she'd probably gone as far as she would in her life. She died who she was supposed to be," he finished. A smile played at his lips again. "I guess my purpose in life wasn't to be a ten-year-old boy."

Sam didn't know what to say. Was he joking about his death? She couldn't suppress a shudder, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Danny. He looked at her, concern flashing in his eyes. "How can you joke about it?"

"What?"

"Your death. How can you make jokes?" He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

He seemed to be thinking carefully before answering. "I guess I'm just used to it. In the Ghost Zone, it's a pretty casual subject. I mean, it's hard for a while, but it's nothing once you come to terms with it." _Come to terms with it_. Those five words played again and again in Sam's mind. It seemed like it would be hard to come to terms with dying, but the way he said it was like adjusting to moving to a new home... Technically speaking, that's what it was. He left his old home and moved to the Ghost Zone. He adjusted to his afterlife.

Sam nodded and said, "I guess that makes sense."

"Does it?" Again, she nodded. "I know the question you're dying to ask." Sam locked eyes with him. His glowing green eyes were smoldering. With what, Sam couldn't tell.

"How did you die?" she asked, voice hardly over a whisper. Danny looked out over the city. He took a moment before answering.

"My parents went out... I can't remember why, now. Rule number one was never to go into the lab unsupervised; it was too dangerous and I would get hurt. They had just put in the Ghost Portal, an invention they'd been working on for years, but it didn't work. I was curious and ten... It shorted out or something. There was a blinding light, and then I was dead." Sam had to strain to hear the whole thing. His voice was so soft, it could have been the wind whistling through the branches over head.

"So, you didn't feel it...?" He laughed darkly, still not looking at her.

"Try about a billion volts of electricity passing through my body in... oh, let's say thirty seconds." One billion volts... that's roughly how many volts there are in a bolt of lightning. Goosebumps rose on Sam's arms, her hair standing on end. Danny still stared out over the city. "I should go."

"Wait!" Sam said, reaching out for his arm. He looked at her hand and Sam was sure a betraying blush was creeping across her cheeks. "One more question."

"Shoot." She took a breath, swallowing back the lump in her throat.

"Are ghosts evil?" His eyes stared past her, seemingly lost in space.

"I asked my mom something like that when I was five. She held me up to a mirror and asked what I saw in my eyes. I was a kid, so I didn't know what she meant. I said I saw blue. She told me she could see my soul. That's why ghosts are evil, she'd said. They don't have souls, and by default, don't have humanity." He hadn't really answered her question, but it seemed clear to Sam in that moment.

Danny looked back to her and she stared into his piercing eyes. Based on what Mrs. Fenton said, ghosts were evil, weren't they? They terrorized Amity Park. But he was different. He seemed so... human. You could look into his eyes and see his soul. A human soul.

"I gotta go," he said again, standing up. "See you around." With that, he took to the sky.

"Bye," she said a second too late. She stared until he disappeared from view and headed home. She had a lot of thinking to do.


	5. Traitor

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've had massive writers block. Everything I wrote was so blah, I couldn't stand to look at it and ended up scrapping every attempt. So, I started writing my original stories again and that at least helped clear it up, so I decided to attempt this again. I got the Phantom Secret finished, so that's a good sign. So yeah. Hope you like it. Stained

P.S. I'm glad the irony in the part about souls was not lost on some people. Though, I was always told a ghost is the imprint of a soul left on Earth, like a footprint in the sand.

* * *

Chapter 5

Traitor

It was two weeks before they saw Danny again. Sam had told Tucker what he said, leaving out only the last part about souls. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he didn't like talking about Danny's death. It made him uncomfortable, and with good reason. It made Sam uncomfortable too. When she mentioned how casually he was talking about his own death, she noticed a shudder when he thought she wasn't looking. Thinking about it still left her skin covered in little goosebumps, hair standing on end.

It was a Wednesday morning when he showed up on campus. The hoodie was still on, but it was torn a bit in places. When he sat down on the picnic table across from them, Sam couldn't help but notice a black eye.

"What happened to you?" she asked. He smiled faintly.

"Nothing I can't handle," he assured her. Still, she wasn't so sure. He noticed her staring at the black eye. "Don't worry. It'll be gone within the hour." That didn't do much to comfort her. The first bell rang and Tucker stood.

"Come on, Sam," he sighed. "If I'm late, Lancer's gonna kill me. I just got out of detention from the ghost we fought." She wanted to point out that Danny had fought the ghost, but realized it would be waisted on Tucker so she didn't bother.

"Go ahead," Danny said. "Get to class. I'm just going to hang out here for a while." Sighing in defeat, she stood and went with Tucker. She looked back and Danny smiled.

"What do you think happened to him?" she asked as they made their way to first period. Tucker shrugged, not seeming too interested. "You know, you could be a little more concerned."

Rolling his eyes, Tucker said, "Look, if he wants to tell you what happened, he'll tell you. If he thinks he can handle it, let him. He's a ghost and it was probably a ghost who did it. Let him sort it out on his own." As much as she hated to admit it, Tucker had a point. It wasn't like she could help him with his ghost problems even if he told her about them. She decided to just give him some space and let him work it out himself.

~OoO~

When lunch finally came around, they found him still outside at the picnic table as if he hadn't left. Maybe he hadn't. He was laying across one of the benches, arms behind his head. Perhaps he was asleep? They sat down across from him and he didn't move. He was asleep. They ate as quietly as they could, but he sat up and stretched a few minutes later.

"Oh, hey guys," he yawned, resting his head on his hand. His eyes were only half-open and looked glassy. Like he'd said before, the black eye was gone. "Do you mind if I have some chips?" Sam pushed her back closer to him and he dug in.

"Hungry?" He smiled, but said nothing as his mouth was full of cheddar and sour cream Ruffles. "You can have the rest if you want."

"Thanks," he said, pulling the bag in front of him. "I didn't get a good night's sleep since being back home, and I haven't had a chance to eat much either. Not that a ghost _needs _food or sleep. It helps, but we can do without." The chips were gone soon after. He'd finally woken up completely from his much-needed nap and was bright-eyed once more.

Then a wisp of steam escaped his mouth. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the area. "See anything?" Tucker asked, looking over his shoulder as if a ghost was waiting to say 'boo!'

"Not yet, but someone's here." Whoever was there, however, knew how to bide his time. The bell rang and Tucker and Sam had to get back inside. Danny assured them that he would be fine and that he would be careful if he met the ghost. Still, it didn't set right in her stomach.

~OoO~

School ended and the students were released. Sam and Tucker left the school only to find Danny and another ghost. The other ghost was dressed in a huge metal suit with flaming green hair. It had various weapons all pointing at Danny. Poor Danny, however, was stuck upside-down to a tree by glowing green goo.

"What do you want, Skulker?" Danny demanded, though he didn't look very threatening from where he was. The other ghost laughed.

"I want your pelt on my wall," he spat. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, repulsed. Was that guy for real. "You're a traitor to your kind. Afterlife is too good for you."

"I'm not a traitor!" Danny protested. The ghost, Skulker, moved closer, a glowing hunting knife directly over Danny's chest.

Skulker's voice was a low growl as he spoke. "This world is done with you. If it wasn't, you wouldn't be living in the Ghost World. And yet, your allegiance lies here. That makes you a traitor." Enraged, Danny struggled against the goo. It burst open, splattering on anything within five feet. He flew forward and punched Skulker. It made a metallic _ping_, and Danny shook his hand in pain.

"Get this through your thick, metal skull, Skulker," Danny hissed. "I don't have any allegiances. Not here, not in the Ghost World. Now get out of here." Skulker glared at Danny, then noticed Sam and Tucker watching the whole thing.

"Fine," he huffed. "But I'll be back. I will have your pelt on my wall." And he flew away. Danny floated back to the ground and recovered the discarded hoodie. That's when he too noticed Sam and Tuck.

Sighing, he said, "I didn't mean that. I was just trying to get him to leave."

"It's fine," they assured him.

"But, Danny," Sam said, stepping toward him, "what did he mean when he called you a traitor?"

"He meant that by chosing to fight ghosts out here rather than staying in the Ghost World or haunting people out here, I'm chosing the physical world over the Ghost World."

"Why did you chose to fight your own kind?" Tucker asked bluntly. Sam wanted to elbow him in the ribs, but Danny didn't seem to mind.

"I don't know. It just felt... right."


	6. Operation: Sampson

Chapter 6

Operation: Samson

Sam was worried about Danny. Would he be safe in the Ghost Zone if everyone thought he was a traitor? Chances were, he wouldn't. But there was nothing they could do. As odd as it seemed to her, Danny liked living in the Ghost Zone. He'd gotten over his death. Sam recalled something her grandmother always said to her. _Death is just a part of life. Everyone does it when it's their time, and the people they leave behind are sad. But they never really leave this world. They remain in our hearts._ That certainly did seem fitting.

One moment she was thinking, and the next moment, Danny phased through the window and collapsed on the floor. He looked awful. His breath came in pants and he was holding his side with one hand. She went to his side. There were cuts and bruises all over his face. His jumpsuit was tattered and torn.

"What happened?" she demanded, sitting him up and leaning him against the wall. His eyes were half-closed as if he was about to pass out. He smiled weakly. It was a long moment before he answered.

"Well, I don't think I'm welcome in the Ghost Zone anymore." This shocked her. A ghost not welcome in the Ghost World? All just because he chose to protect people instead of haunt them. Anger boiled inside of Sam. She wanted to go and kick the ass of any ghost who laid a hand on Danny. Then the anger evaporated. She wasn't sure what had come over her. She hardly knew Danny, yet she wanted to protect him. "Mind if I crash here tonight?" She didn't know what to say. "I'd ask Tucker, but I don't know where he lives.

"Right," Sam said, worried that she was blushing. "Sure, you can stay here, but we'd better hope my parents don't find out." She waited for him to say something, but was shocked to see that he was already asleep. Sighing a bit, she pulled him over to the corner where he wouldn't be seen if her parents walked in and covered him in a blanket.

Deciding she should follow his lead, she turned out the lights and laid down. Her mind was reeling. Eventually, though, sleep found her and the last thing she remembered thinking was that she hoped Danny didn't snore.

~OoO~

Sam woke the next morning to the sound of birds. Light filtered in through the window. That struck her as odd. She could have sworn she'd closed the blinds. Then she saw Danny sitting on the window sill, staring out with a peaceful expression on his face. He didn't notice her as she crossed the room and stood behind him

"You look better," she said softly. He looked up at her and smiled a bit. All the bruises and cuts were gone. Ghosts really did regenerate quickly. Even his haz-mat suit seemed to have fixed itself.

"I feel better, too." He paused for a second. "I could go for some breakfast though." Sam thought for a second.

"Are you okay enough to go invisible for a couple minutes?" she asked. He nodded and, as if to prove his point, disappeared. "Come on."

Not actually sure if he was following her, she made her way downstairs. The house was completely empty. "You're safe," she told him. He reappeared beside her. He sat down at the table as Sam placed two bowls on the place mats. She sat the jug of milk in the middle and pulled two boxes of cereal out of the cabinet. "Now, do you want Captain Crunch or Fruity Pebbles?"

They ate in near silence, the only sound being the klink of metal spoons against the ceramic bowls and the crunch of Fruity Pebbles. It was Saturday. No school for two days. Sam planned to ask Danny about the ghost that had attacked him. And the ghosts who had attacked him in the Ghost Zone. But that wasn't the only thing on the agenda.

"Something bothering you?" Danny asked between bites, his acid green eyes wide and concerned. Sam shrugged, looking away from his piercing gaze. "Come on, tell me."

Sighing, Sam asked, "Who was that ghost that attacked you at school?" Danny took another bite before answering.

"His name is Skulker. He's a hunter. From what I've heard, he uses technological weapons to hunt other ghosts. It's sick, really. I've always tried to avoid him." Sam didn't like the sound of that ghost at all. A ghost that hunts other ghosts like prey? She was reminded of a short story they'd read not too long before about a guy who hunted and killed travelers whose ships wrecked on his island. 'The Most Dangerous Game,' unless she was much mistaken. "He usually doesn't bother regular ghosts like me, but since the whole Ghost Zone is against me..."

Sam felt the same anger as before rise in her chest. Danny had a kicked-puppy look to him as he ate his cereal. She remembered what Skulker had said to Danny before disappearing. Something about this world being done with him. How must that have felt, feeling like you didn't belong anywhere? Forced from the real world as a child and shunned from the ghost world for trying to defend the place he once called home.

"I should get going," he said glumly. Sam was shocked.

"Where are you going to go?" He placed his bowl in the sink and went to the door. Ge turned back towards her, smiling a little.

"I have some stuff back home I have to go rescue." She wanted to protest, stop him from doing something stupid and dangerous. "Don't worry. I'll be extra careful."

"In case you don't get back for a while, meet Tucker and I at the Amity Park Zoo around ten tonight." He nodded and walked out.

~OoO~

"Sam," Tucker complained, "why'd you drag me here?" She rolled her eyes, still scanning the sky. It was past ten and Danny still had yet to show up. She was beginning to get the feeling that something was wrong. Finally, about twenty minutes later, they saw Danny streaking towards them. When he was feet away, his legs replaced a ghostly tail and he touched down lightly before them.

"Sorry I'm late," he said with a sheepish smile. "It was a bit harder to sneak back in than I thought."

Sighing, Sam waved it off and said, "Okay, we've got a very important mission tonight. First thing's first: Danny, I need you to phase us inside." He nodded and grabbed both their arms. It was an odd, tingly feeling to turn intangible, Sam decided as they walked right through the brick wall of the zoo. Danny let go when they were on the other side and Sam lead them a little ways in. They were in front of an exhibit. Inside, a large creature slept in the shadow.

"What now?" they asked her.

"This is Sampson," she explained. "He's a rare purple-back gorilla. And tonight, we're commencing Operation: Sampson."

"And what exactly is Operation: Sampson?" Tucker asked, crossing his arms. Sam smiled mischievously.

"Simple. You guys are gonna help me set him free."


	7. The Hunter and the Hunted

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! I know I say this a lot, but I've had a lot going on. My sister, brother-in-law, and their two kids just moved in (both kids are under four and extremely loud... and one of them peed in my bedroom )': sigh), but on the bright side, she has Netflix, so I'm able to watch Danny Phantom now, so that might help me write! Yay! So yeah. Anyway. Let the story commence!

* * *

Chapter 7  
The Hunter and the Hunted

The two boys stared at her blankly for a long moment. "Clearly, you're joking," Tucker said with an emotionless face - no, not emotionless... restrained. Sam said nothing, just stood there with her arms crossed, a smug smile on her face. Tucker sighed in complete disbelief. "Please, tell me this is a joke."

"Nope," Sam told him, popping the 'p' at the end of the word for emphasis. Even though it was dark, the dim light of the nearest street light was enough that Danny and Tucker could clearly see the mischievous glint in her violet eyes. "Come on, Tuck. You know me better than that." Tucker glared at her. It was obvious he wanted no part in her scheme. "Tucker! This is important! Sampson is one of two purple-back guerrillas in the world! He's a majestic creature. No one should have to live their entire life in a cage." Passion colored her last words. She deeply meant what she said. Tucker bit his lip, beginning to waver. "Danny agrees with me!" Both sets of eyes turned to him.

Danny looked up, glowing acid eyes ablaze with shock. He smiled weakly, running a hand through his hair. "I... I do?" Sam glared at him, and he took a step back. It was clear that he didn't know what to say. Agree with Sam or agree with Tucker. Sam could see the dilemma clearly in his eyes. She felt bad, trying to make him chose, but this was something important to her.

"Sam, you're nuts," Tucker said, drawing her attention and her glare once more. "You do realize that setting Sampson free would be _illegal_, right?" She didn't back down. Tucker decide to try a different approach. "Animals live longer in captivity. Plus, Sampson was probably raised in captivity. That means he probably wouldn't know _how _to be free. You wouldn't be doing him any favors setting him free. You'd just make him die sooner." Sam hadn't thought of that. She was so caught up in setting him free, she hadn't considered what would happen when she succeeded. "Give it up. I'm begging you."

Sam bit her lip. She knew Tucker made a really good point. He was right when he said she wouldn't be doing Sampson any favors. And if anyone found out she had set him free, she would have gotten in a lot of trouble. What with Sampson being an endangered species and all. She sighed, nodding ever so slightly. "You're right," she said, voice small. She didn't look at either of them, finding sudden interest in the pavement under her boots. She didn't need to see Tucker's smug grin to know it was there. A hand appeared on her shoulder, shocking her. Sam looked up to see Danny smiling kindly. With a small, silent laugh, she smiled back.

"Let's go," he said.

"I don't think so, whelp," a deep voice growled from behind. the ghost hunter, Skulker, stepped out of the shadows. He loomed over the three teenagers. Sam's first instinct would have been to run, but she attempted to swallow her fear, grabbing Danny's arm without thinking. It wasn't until later that she would think to be embarrassed about it. "You're coming with me."

Danny took a step forward, arm still trapped in Sam's death grip. He looked so confidant and determined. "I'm not going anywhere." Wow. Talk about anti-climactic. "You better get out of here, Skulker." The giant ghost laughed heartily.

"I'd like to see you make me, weakling." Well, that had to be a bit of a blow to Danny's pride. After a brief pause, Danny pulled his arm free of Sam's grasp and started firing off shots at Skulker. Only a couple hit, but it hardly seemed to affect Skulker. Realizing that plan of attack was not very effective, Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker's arms and pulled them along after him. Running seemed like a good idea to her.

They were well aware of Skulker flying after them. They were all looking behind themselves, watching for Skulker. Sam slammed into something hard and metal that came up to her stomach. She caught herself on it, accidentally pressing a button that beeped softly. Sampson's cage door opened.

"Sam!" Tucker shouted. "What did you just do?"

"It was an accident," she protested. Before either boy could say anything in response, Sampson himself rocketed out of the cage. For reasons unknown, the gorilla threw himself at Skulker who had landed behind them in their distraction. Without really thinking, Danny pulled them into the now-empty cage, pulling the door shut behind them.

"You realize he's a ghost too," Tucker said to Danny. "He can phase in as easily as you could." Cursing under his breath, Danny smacked his forehead, probably feeling incredibly dumb. In the next moment, however, Skulker walked in, carrying a struggling Sampson over his head. Sam's heart ached for the creature. She didn't have time to dwell on that, however.

Skulker began to lumber over to them, weapons popping out of various places in his armor as he did so. "Stop!" Tucker shouted. Surprised, Skulker did so. "My PDA!" It was at the evil ghost's feet. Sam wanted to throttle Tucker. Curious, Skulker picked it up and began examining it.

"This technology... So sleek. So modern. So muck better than mine..." he said wistfully, looking at what looked like a PDA on his arm. With an evil grin, he ripped his out of the arm cuff and placed Tucker's in its spot. Skulker became encased in a glowing aura, like power overflowing from him. "Yes!"

"Good job, Tucker," Sam yelled, slapping him upside the head. "you just made the bad guy even more bad!"

"How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost-compatible?" Sam ignored him.

"It's okay," Danny sighed before firing more shots at Skulker. The metal ghost, however, blocked them all easily. "Any ideas?"

"Wait a second..." Tucker muttered to himself, pulling his backpack off his shoulders and ripping it open. He started digging through it. Danny barely got to him in time turn him intangible to avoid one of Skulker's shots. Tuck hardly noticed.

"What are you doing?" Sam hissed, dodging another shot on her own. Tucker pulled out a well-worn older PDA with an 'ah-ha!' "Really, Tucker?"

"I can sync them," he explained, powering it up. "If I do that, I might be able to shut him down."

"Might?" Sam asked, eyebrows arched.

"Good enough for me," Danny said. "We'll keep him off you. You just... Do whatever it is you're doing." Danny fired a few more shots, none of which hit. Skulker returned them.

"Whatever you're doing, it's futile," Skulker taunted. "You cannot defeat the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter."

"Wanna bet?" Tucker asked triumphantly. "Drop all weapons. Send." Miraculously, all of Skulker's weapons dropped to the ground.

"You did it, Tucker!" Sam exclaimed, happy to be wrong about Tucker's ability. "Keep it up!"

"Okay! Time to... Polish your armor." Giant buffer came out of his shoulders and began waxing his face. Skulker was choking and sputtering, unable to stop the attack. Sam and Danny laughed a bit. "Now... Do push-ups." Skulker dropped down and began doing rapid push-ups. Sam was beginning to get annoyed.

"Hurry up and shut him down!"

"Okay, okay." Before he could, however, the PDA was knocked from his hands by the other PDA that Skulker had taken. Both smashed to pieces on the ground. "Aw, man!"

"Tucker!" Skulker was stalking toward them again. Danny stepped in front of them protectively. Then, out of nowhere, Sampson sprang on Skulker once more. The gorilla began mauling the ghost hunter. Violently. It was a bit hard to watch actually. Finally, Skulker was down for the count, his armor beat all to hell.

"I don't get it," Tucker mused as they walked over to him. "Why does a ghost need all that armor?" Neither Sam nor Danny had the answer. Skulker's hair, mouth, nose, and eyes were no longer glowing with green light. His helmet was cracked open a bit and completely detached from the rest of the armor. Cautiously, Danny opened it the rest of the way, pulling out a little, tiny ghost. They all laughed as Skulker threatened their lives in a squeaky little voice. Danny dropped him into the thermos easily.

"What is going on here?" a woman's voice rang out. They turned around to she a zoo keeper running in. "What are you kids doing in here?" She stopped at Sampson, who was laying on his back, resting. "What did you do to Samp- Holy cow! Sampson is a girl?!" When the zoo keeper looked back up after her shock, they were already gone.


End file.
